metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast Ball
'''Blast Ball' is a multiplayer mode and in-universe sport game present in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. It was teased on June 14, 2015, two days before the full game's reveal. Blast Ball can be played alone or in Versus mode against local or online players. Players who do not possess a copy of Federation Force are able to play this mode through Nintendo 3DS Download Play. The game mode has been released as a standalone free-to-play demo, Metroid Prime: Blast Ball, on the Nintendo eShop in both the European and American storefronts. Rules This game has up to 6 players and is essentially a space version of soccer. It has also been compared to Rocket League. Players are split into two teams, Indigo and Gold, and play in Mech suits. The object of the game is to shoot a large ball into the opposing team's net to score a goal, and the first team that scores three goals wins the match. To complicate things, the ball damages players on contact, and must be propelled using weapon blasts rather than kicks. Additionally, each time a goal is scored by one team, the opposing team's net will shrink in size, making the next goal more difficult. A sudden death overtime mode happens when the time runs out and both teams are tied in points, in which both goals expand to their full size again. If no goal is scored, it counts as a loss for the player. Due to the use of Mech suits, players are encouraged to attack the opposing team; damaged players will be temporarily disabled, allowing the opposing team to score easier goals. Repair Capsules appear in predetermined zones of the arena at regular intervals. Shields, Adrenaline, and Eject power-ups can be obtained by repeatedly shooting the ball. CPU teammate names If playing solo, random teammate names include: *Zephyr *Kestrel *Halcyon *Void Form *Harbinger *Pylon *Jump Jet *Long Shot *Protector *Alpha v.3 *TwoAlpha *A1-AI *Bot3Beta *2Bx2B *Beta-1 *G3-V1 *TwoGamma *Gamma1 *3D *T3-D3 *D.1 *Elude *Eclipse *Excel *Galvanizer *Vengeance *Aggressor *Precision *Rapid Fire Official data Nintendo.com *''Blast Ball is a new 3-on-3 sport set in the Metroid universe; and is a mode within the Metroid Prime: Federation Force game'' *''Shoot the ball into the opponent’s goal to score; First to three goals wins the match'' *''Battle in sudden death overtime to settle a tie score'' *''Form and execute offensive and defensive strategies with your teammates to move the ball forward or defend against an attacking opponent'' *''Collect and use individual power-ups to temporarily create a barrier, move lightning-quick, or eject opposing players out of their Mech suit'' *''Aim using the Nintendo 3DS system’s motion sensing feature'' *''Get friends to join the match by sending the Blast Ball game for free to other Nintendo 3DS owners via Nintendo 3DS Download Play'' Metroidprime.nintendo.com ;PLAY BALL:"All work and no play makes for a sloppy soldier. That's why members of the Federation Force like to unwind with a good game of Blast Ball, a fast-paced team sport where only the best come out on top. Using your Mechs, you and your teammates must shoot the ball into your opponent's goal. It not only sharpens your skills in the field, but it's a real blast to play!" ;EVEN MORE FUN WITH FRIENDS:"You can play Blast Ball against computer opponents, but it's more fun to play with—and against—friends and family. Multiplayer supports up to 6 players*, and thanks to Nintendo 3DS Download Play, you only need one game, so gather up your crew and blast away!" ;HOW TO GET BLAST BALL:"Blast Ball comes with Metroid Prime: Federation Force, or you can download it for free on the Nintendo eShop to try it out!" PRO TIPS "Blast Ball is a tough, demanding sport that can make even the toughest soldiers crumble. Luckily, we've got some pointers to help you take your game to the next level." Skill Shots "You'll discover right away that Blast Ball is no walk in the park. It requires top-notch sharpshooting skills — and sometimes a little luck — to get the ball where you want it. With a little practice, though, you'll be blasting with the best of them." Power-Ups "Whether you're looking for the ball, or trying to locate your teammates, it pays to be aware of your surroundings. If you're lucky, you also might spot a power-up that could really boost your game." The Incredible Shrinking Goal "No, your eyes aren't deceiving you—the goal really is shrinking! Each time you score a point, the goal shrinks a bit, so be sure to shoot early and often!" ''Metroid Prime: Blast Ball'' on-screen tutorial "The first team to three or the team with the most points when time runs out is the winner! A tie will start a one-minute sudden-death match. Time won't run out while in practice." Gallery File:Blast Ball 2.png File:Blast Ball match.jpg File:Blast_Ball_logo.jpg|Blast Ball logo. File:Blast Ball BG.jpg|A Blast Ball match about to begin. File:Blast Ball goal.png|Official website File:Blast Ball ball going in.png File:Blast Ball records.jpg|Blast Ball records. References ru:Бластбол Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Modes Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Multiplayer